harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mending Charm
The Mending CharmHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) - GBA version (Reparo) is a spell used to seamlessly mend broken objects. In most cases, a sufficiently cast Mending Charm can completely fix any broken object. The Reparo spellbook contained information and instructions on the spell. Harry is shown to be able to repair a broken bowl but not cause the liquid it spilled to return to within it. However a wizard more skilled with the spell may be able to do this: Severus Snape used this spell to mend a jar that Harry Potter broke during an Occlumency lesson, including resealing the contents. Rubeus Hagrid attempted this spell on Sirius Black's motorbike in 1997, but he nearly destroyed the motorbike in the process. The spell can also be combined with the Severing Charm, as Harry swapped the covers of Snape's old textbook and a brand new copy of the Advanced Potion-Making by cutting them off, and then reattaching the covers, swapped, with the Mending Charm. Although snapped wands can be repaired physically by this spell, its magical capabilities cannot, leaving the wand to break once more when one attempts magic with it. The sole exception is repairs made with the Elder Wand. Etymology Latin reparo meaning "to renew" or "repair". Dictionary and Grammar Aid, University of Notre Dame, accessed 3-18-2008. Behind the scenes .]] *Hermione Granger is shown using "Oculus Reparo" to fix Harry's broken glasses in the first and second movies. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, it is actually Arthur Weasley who repairs Harry's glasses, though with no incantation. *The Oculus at the beginning may just be an added prefix in the film to show more distinction, or for more inexperienced casters to be able to give it more direction. *Seamus Finnigan may have used this spell to restore his bed curtains in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Albus Dumbledore repairs every single object in a large room with a single, non-verbal casting of this spell. * In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bob Ogden uses the mending spell on a pot, seemingly without touching the object, after Merope Gaunt breaks it with her failed attempt at summoning. *This is the final spell used in the series by any of the characters: Harry uses it with the Elder Wand to repair his own wand. *It can be counteracted with the Reductor Curse. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter: Spells'' Notes and references fr:Reparo fi:Entistus Category:Charms